User talk:Bond em7/Archive36
For Miss Knight Prefect My character, Blythe, has a small family crest that turns into a tracking beacon with the incantation of one spell. The tracking spell is caused by runes carved into the back of the pin. Is that allowed? Observation *watches Bond updating everything* I don't think you'll ever get used to regular rights. Maybe you should join me as an unofficial admin :P Echostar 14:15, November 3, 2014 (UTC) :Sounds good. I don't work today, so I should be around. Echostar 14:20, November 3, 2014 (UTC) :If you're around, I'll have chat open for the better part of the evening. Echostar 23:08, November 3, 2014 (UTC) Ravenclaw Captain It's Jay's Kasey Wallis but I can't for the life of me figure out how to get it in there (Lyss had updated it for me, without even me asking). The course of true love never did run smooth 14:22, November 3, 2014 (UTC) Rp? Want to rp? Ferlesa, Lilys, something else; I have no preference. Echostar 17:34, November 4, 2014 (UTC) :Sounds good! Echostar 17:45, November 4, 2014 (UTC) yay! I posted at the hmm cafe--it's located in hogsmeade ^~^ Listen to your heart! Listen to the rain! Listen to the voices in your brain! ~ Lissy 18:48, November 4, 2014 (UTC) re:later rp Yeeh :3 sounds great~ Listen to your heart! Listen to the rain! Listen to the voices in your brain! ~ Lissy 19:50, November 4, 2014 (UTC) Chat Here now if you are :) Echostar 01:57, November 5, 2014 (UTC) shrieking shack Is that rp over or...? Listen to your heart! Listen to the rain! Listen to the voices in your brain! ~ Lissy 16:47, November 5, 2014 (UTC) Morgan's next move My plan was just sending a message to Iris, and then to Sabrina, telling Sabrina to meet Morgan at a place (burnt down kunze place?) Later that day. We can timeskip to the later-that-day thing. Listen to your heart! Listen to the rain! Listen to the voices in your brain! ~ Lissy 16:53, November 5, 2014 (UTC) RP Sure! I'll set something up in Ravenclaw Tower The course of true love never did run smooth 17:59, November 5, 2014 (UTC) what the heck? What's with the blue name??? Spotlight I was thinking ahead ;) I'm just that good! And thank you! :) Also, did you change my purple to blue?? I worked so hard! Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure. -Alyssa5582 19:36, November 5, 2014 (UTC) :http://www.color-hex.com/color/002347? A darker blue? Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure. -Alyssa5582 Did she just do what I think she did? And when do we want to RP that? :P The course of true love never did run smooth 19:53, November 5, 2014 (UTC) : I'm heading out soonish myself, so I'll start it later tonight :) The course of true love never did run smooth 20:00, November 5, 2014 (UTC) A Study Date Or more than that. ;) We'll see. The Hmm Cafe is ready when you are. The course of true love never did run smooth 21:58, November 5, 2014 (UTC) Soey and I... Require you in chat... Listen to your heart! Listen to the rain! Listen to the voices in your brain! ~ Lissy 23:37, November 5, 2014 (UTC) commentator Hi, I saw the Quidditch commentator position was open and thought my character Sena Hwang could do it? I don't know if there's any specific requirements for commentator, but if not, I would like the position c: Electric Shock! -Moon (talk) 02:31, November 6, 2014 (UTC) Sakura and Elle Hey, I was kinda wondering if you wanted to RP Sakura Briar and Eleanore Dane at some point? I think it would be fun and they could become good friends. I don't think I've ever properly RPd with you, but I'm kinda nervous talking to you because you're so amazing :D Anyway, let me know :) Emma tigerlily 16:17, November 6, 2014 (UTC) :Awesome! I know we had the one in Herbology but I didn't want to clutter up the class their their conversation :D Posted in the dormitories :) : Emma tigerlily 16:22, November 6, 2014 (UTC) Re: Lol XD You have to be kidding me. Unless she like... super forces him to talk about it, he'll stay brave in front of her, and cry into his pillow later. :P The course of true love never did run smooth 16:52, November 6, 2014 (UTC) Editor Did we begin to use the Visual Editor, or did wikia upgrade everyone? Echostar 19:06, November 6, 2014 (UTC) :If I hit 'edit' it now automatically shows the VisualEditor; there's a separate button for 'classic view.' I can't edit a specific section without getting only VisualEditor now... I haven't been able to post until now because I can't figure out how to get sections onto classic view, especially from my phone. Echostar 19:11, November 6, 2014 (UTC) :Thank you! I didn't know we had that option. Echostar 19:16, November 6, 2014 (UTC) Are you sure? I feel like I'm gonna screw it up :p Listen to your heart! Listen to the rain! Listen to the voices in your brain! ~ Lissy 20:26, November 6, 2014 (UTC) *nodnod* I'd love that Imean you probably don't want want to but pls. Listen to your heart! Listen to the rain! Listen to the voices in your brain! ~ Lissy 20:38, November 6, 2014 (UTC) Transfig Can you GM how far, if at all, Connor's vision manifests? Thanks. Alex Jiskran 15:45, November 7, 2014 (UTC) Deleted posts Jay accidentally wiped out your posts and mine. Check the Transfig page history. :) Alex Jiskran 15:49, November 7, 2014 (UTC) Connor His simplicity and language difficulties are due to a serious blow to the head, suffered at age twelve. He doesn't manage to manifest magic as 'cleanly' as others in many situations for this reason, and struggles, often, to shape images of the abstract or apparently contradictory (which is why the Undetectable Extension Charm is proving beyond him at present). Alex Jiskran 15:57, November 7, 2014 (UTC) Post would you mind addicg it back, please? ~Jay16:01, November 7, 2014 (UTC) Fire and Ice Ummm... how did Jaina get caught on fire? What's going on? :P Echostar 16:20, November 7, 2014 (UTC) 7/10 split?! It's a conscious/subconscious question, I feel. His conscious mind is taken up with his shock, but I don't imagine his wrath has dissipated, or that he would 'break the hold' as quite frankly, due to the distraction, he doesn't even (consciously) know what he's done to Jaina - yet. Feel free to play it any which way that works. :D Alex Jiskran 16:33, November 7, 2014 (UTC) What do you take me for? Do I stalk? Of course I do. Do I stalk everything? Not all the time. I figured that must've been something else. But I'm posting now :P The course of true love never did run smooth 17:20, November 7, 2014 (UTC) Possibility of RP? Aisling Callaghan and Eleanore Dane? Porticus Circumscriptus - I'll post first. When you archive so fast It's almost like you don't want anyone to see it :P The course of true love never did run smooth 18:26, November 7, 2014 (UTC) Archiving & Such Are you sure you don't want to stay in unofficial-admin land? *watches him doing OOC department tasks* :P Echostar 18:27, November 7, 2014 (UTC) :And adding categories to uncategorized pages? :P Echostar 18:30, November 7, 2014 (UTC) Harkypoop ban This user has contacted me elsewhere, asking to be reinstated. As I know nothing about what happened or why, I said I'd need to talk to you. As you're not on Chat at the mo (I believe) can you tell me if anyone else was involved? Thanks, Alex Jiskran 21:10, November 7, 2014 (UTC) Posts I posted at Renee's apartment and Lil Bundles, just so you know. I'll be without internet for the next couple days, so I'll be on chat for most of tonight if you want to talk. Echostar 01:32, November 10, 2014 (UTC) RE: RP I just saw how old that post was *facesmack*. Oh well :P RPing Rhian and Jaina sounds great :D Is the Dungeon Cave good? But the truth is, my dear, you are not Alice... and this is not Wonderland. 16:24, November 10, 2014 (UTC) Alrick Hey Bond! :) Do you think we could do a quick RP of Alrick admitting himself of being guilty to killing Scott Mullins? I started it with Jiskran, but he seems to be a bit busy, so I would delete that RP and just make a new one with Alrick and (I'm guessing) Ferlen. Are you available right now? ~ [[User:Colin687|'Colin']] [[User talk:Colin687|'687']] 17:32, November 10, 2014 (UTC) Jaina can Nora visit her? (as her HoH and all) 18:11, November 10, 2014 (UTC) But but but They aren't being very nice to me :P Echostar 18:30, November 10, 2014 (UTC) Message for Jaina Bond... Can you just give me a yes or no? XD Really,it's up to you :) 15:10, November 11, 2014 (UTC) How am I supposed to rp her as an auror when nothing much is happening...? ~Confused Jayjay12:48, November 12, 2014 (UTC) Auror I do still want her to be an auror; I just haven't rped her much lately because...I don't actually know why XD i can start rping her more if youneed me to...? PS: sorry if I came across as a jerk in that last owl. I didn't mean to, I promise. :) 15:03, November 12, 2014 (UTC) Bond, really? I am ''always ''ready for an rp XD 15:13, November 12, 2014 (UTC) : Is Ferlen's owl a hint? ~jay Auror I don't use her at all and I've sort of lost touch with her, so no. 18:40, November 12, 2014 (UTC) Connor's whereabouts At present, I'd say pretty much any dark corner, as Connor will spend a lot of his time trying to avoid the rest of humanity - just in case. He obviously wasn't hurt the way Jaina was, but I believe he's far more terrified. He hasn't said this in the RP, because he's on the defensive with Prof. Antoinette, but he's had these 'daydreams' before, only they never took place in a setting near him, so he dismissed them. He saw, for example, a greying, violent man cut down from behind in an arena by a wolf, and a white-haired gent dancing off into the snow - until he became it. Connor is petrified of what this means, as people didn't seem to like him when he was harmless - only tolerate him - so what this will mean .... Alex Jiskran 23:22, November 12, 2014 (UTC) Is it there or not? Eva Mc ~ Slytherin Quidditch Beater & Captain, Auror, The Girl With No Mistakes, The Lorell Corsair, The Golden Lady, Editor for the Daily Prophet, The Little Troublemaker Auror Hey ^_^ Do you think we could RP Lily and Sarah sometime? 15:45, November 14, 2014 (UTC) Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaat? Why'd you ditch lily? ;( 15:51, November 14, 2014 (UTC) :: Freaky XD :: ~Jayjay15:56, November 14, 2014 (UTC) RE: Language Bond! When I saw the title of your owl I nearly had a heart attack! I thought you were going to tell me off for using some inappropriate language or something, even though I literally never swear :D But I agree, Twyla is like 11 and so bestest is a word to her :P Emma tigerlily 18:32, November 17, 2014 (UTC) Busy for a time I'm still here!! Schoolwork and college stuff caught up to me last week. I probably won't be around quite as much for the next week so I can prepare for an interview. Echostar 12:34, November 18, 2014 (UTC) :Do I owe you any rps? Echostar 13:54, November 18, 2014 (UTC) :In that case... your choice on a new rp :) Echostar 14:00, November 18, 2014 (UTC) :Sounds good! :) Echostar 14:05, November 18, 2014 (UTC) RE:Dueling Library works beautifully. We should fill up archives beyond just the Slytherin dorms anyway ;) The course of true love never did run smooth 18:19, November 18, 2014 (UTC) Auror training Sounds good. :) Alex Jiskran 19:16, November 18, 2014 (UTC) RE:Model He's actually Cutefairy's, but she disappeared so I put the preserve template. I'm assuming that you can use him? I'm fine with it. (I might just adopt him and change his model) 16:31, November 19, 2014 (UTC) Gargoyle I can copy it over into my world bubble in a little while. Thanks for asking. :) Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure. -Alyssa5582 17:05, November 19, 2014 (UTC) :Thank you! :D Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure. -Alyssa5582 RP? I'm here, just not in chat for various reasons. If you wanted to RP (if you have the time) I'd be game :) (if you're just posting quick and moving on to other things, perfectly fine) The course of true love never did run smooth 00:51, November 20, 2014 (UTC) :I don't know if you saw the owl that Hope sent Phoebe... but perhaps they could bump into each other? Commiserate over the twenty-something single life? :P The course of true love never did run smooth 01:05, November 20, 2014 (UTC) ::Oh, weird. I only got that message once, and it was towards the end of my night. Anyway, Phoebe could either invite her to the shop, or it could be somewhere like the Leaky Cauldron. I'm not picky :) The course of true love never did run smooth 15:29, November 20, 2014 (UTC) Addiction? Do you know if there are any potentially addictive potions? Echostar 18:07, November 20, 2014 (UTC) :Could you? Echostar 18:22, November 20, 2014 (UTC) :It's actually for Teresa's secret project. She wants to create a potion using unicorn horn, scarab beetles, valerian, flying seahorses, and ginger. If any of the existing potions that uses those ingredients is addictive, potentially her own potion would be addictive- which wouldn't be good :P Echostar 18:29, November 20, 2014 (UTC) There really isn't a potion that breaks down self-preservation without causing a suicide risk. So I think creating a potion is the only way... having an unguarded demeanor, but keeping her wits about her. Echostar 19:39, November 20, 2014 (UTC) Re: Thank you, I'll definitely use that! :) Btw, once Paige is done talking to Griffin SoA and I will be doing the Seer's Circle. Also, do you want to rp? Pink-eye=day off of school :) Echostar 16:41, November 21, 2014 (UTC) :SoA has more info about the Circle than I do; I'll be talking with him soon. As for the rp, we've posted in The Hmm Cafe :) Echostar 17:03, November 21, 2014 (UTC) Welcome to the Family! Liv has said that she doesn't really want Melinda anymore, so if you still want her, she's all yours! If not, I can find someone else. The course of true love never did run smooth 00:12, November 23, 2014 (UTC) RE:Shack Given the end of that RP Liss and I just did, Faith is sort of anti-Rin again. :P So I'm game when you are, but I do have to go to work in about twenty minutes. The course of true love never did run smooth 19:09, November 25, 2014 (UTC) :Oh, haha I thought you meant like now. I don't think it needs to be postponed til after xmas, because I dunno how much Faith would want to go doing that in the snow and cold, but I'll get around to posting later today. :) The course of true love never did run smooth 19:17, November 25, 2014 (UTC) Re: Charity vs Jaina Charity's Head Girl. Even if she had the ability to do that (which, let's be honest, she'd have to get pushed pretty far), she'd probably put her title in jeopardy for doing that. And that's the last thing she'd want to do. :P The course of true love never did run smooth 22:26, November 25, 2014 (UTC) Proposal Eva Mc ~ Slytherin Quidditch Beater & Captain, Auror, The Girl With No Mistakes, The Lorell Corsair, The Golden Lady, Editor for the Daily Prophet, The Little Troublemaker Ignore what I said above. Simply, nevermind. I found someone (who signed up to play). Eva Mc ~ Slytherin Quidditch Beater & Captain, Auror, The Girl With No Mistakes, The Lorell Corsair, The Golden Lady, Editor for the Daily Prophet, The Little Troublemaker Holding Cells Hey Bond-o! Sorry it took me so long, but I posted (worked all this week from 4-11 PM). Have a good rest of your week :) . ~ [[User:Colin687|'Colin']] [[User talk:Colin687|'687']] 07:14, November 26, 2014 (UTC) You. Did. Not. I can't even. I CAN'T EVEN. What did you doooooooo? Also, I have no idea how to post as her right now. Does she even know she's a snake!? You...... I can't even. I can't. Even. The course of true love never did run smooth 16:49, November 26, 2014 (UTC) :Oh my GOD you just keep getting weirder and weirder! So she's not actually a snake?! She's just herself with no arms or legs?! You have a seriously, seriously twisted mind, my friend.... My poor Faith.... The course of true love never did run smooth 16:59, November 26, 2014 (UTC) Re. Awesome, yeah I was gonna ask you about whatthe situation with that was, but cool - I'll ask echo! Also on an unrelated note, could I transfer Finnick Belmont from special ops to Intelligence division on the Auror Office. I also Notice Marléne la Mercier isn't on the list but she's a dark wizard catcher? Just wondering if that was an accident :P Thanks! I'm going to assume that duels are not GM-ed. Am I right? 12:46, December 1, 2014 (UTC) : I trust that the users involved in the current duels would be fair, but I would rather GM them. I don't think everyone will be so open to the idea that their character can't cast every spell impeccably every time. : 14:51, December 1, 2014 (UTC) ::: Also...Um...do you think you could post in Nora's office with Jaina? It's okay if you don't want to; I just wanted to discuss the ice-thingy :P ::: 15:22, December 1, 2014 (UTC) (PS: the lady who voiced Anna in Frozen plays Elsa's Harry Potter equivalent...XD) Re: Hello! And now I have this stuck in my head :P The course of true love never did run smooth 15:50, December 2, 2014 (UTC) Little Women? I don't know if that had been your plan the entire time, but I couldn't help but be reminded of Jo/Amy from Little Women with that RP. The only difference being that Laurie wasn't there to pull Amy/Melinda out :P But I enjoyed that :) The course of true love never did run smooth 17:54, December 2, 2014 (UTC) :It's a girly book :P I had an abridged version of it that I read I think when I was in fourth or fifth grade, and I loved it. I just thought maybe that had been your inspiration. Guess you're just creative :P The course of true love never did run smooth 17:59, December 2, 2014 (UTC) ::At least I didn't give too much away then, should you ever decide to read it/watch the movie. ;) The course of true love never did run smooth 18:06, December 2, 2014 (UTC) For Jaina Dane House It looks great! :D I'll add a picture and stuff when Im done with classes. :) Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure. -Alyssa5582 18:34, December 2, 2014 (UTC) RE:The Award, The Delay I actually thought my posting was not up to par, and didn't expect anything, so, to me there was no delay :P 14:29, December 3, 2014 (UTC) Category:UserTalk Archive